fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Davie Falkner
Mr. Falkner |status = Active |first appearance = Friday the 13th: How I Spent My Summer Vaction (2007)}} Davie Falkner is a character in the two-issue comic book miniseries Friday the 13th: How I Spent My Summer Vacation. Biography Born with a disfiguring disorder known as Craniodiaphyseal dysplasia which caused his father to abandon him and Davie is sent to the Crystal Lake adjacent Camp Piney Woods at the age of thirteen by his mother, who believes he should interact more with other children. At the camp, Davie is bullied relentlessly by his fellow campers due to his deformities. While on the shore Crystal Lake one night, Davie, after hearing the legend of Jason Voorhees, is forcibly thrown into the lake by several other children, who mock his inability to swim. As Davie struggles in the water, Jason Voorhees, having disposed of a pair of Camp Piney Woods counselors, attacks the children, murdering all of them. After crawling out of Crystal Lake, Davie is found by Jason who prepares to strike him down with his machete until he notices Davie's misshapen face. As he is stared down by Jason, Davie is told to run by a pair of counselors who had discovered the carnage that had occurred on the campground. Fleeing from Jason, Davie and the two counselors happen upon the local sheriff, Elroy Tanneyhill. As the counselors beg Sheriff Tannehill for help, the sheriff, having earlier used methamphetamine, shoots them both. With the counselors dead, Sheriff Tanneyhill moves in to kill Davie as well, only for the boy to be grabbed by Jason who runs off with him. With Davie in tow, Jason kills a group of police officers before moving on. Remaining with Jason for nine days, Davie survives off what he can find and grows to admire Jason, sympathizing with him due to their similar deformities and the fact that they were both ridiculed and regarded as freaks by others. Staying with Jason and rationalizing that those he murders deserve death, Davie is hunted by both soldiers who want to save him from Jason and Sheriff Tanneyhill, who wishes to kill Davie due to him being the only witness to him killing the Camp Piney Woods counselors. Shortly after Jason kills a picnicking family and a duo of soldiers, he and Davie are attacked by Sheriff Tanneyhill, who had hijacked one of the soldiers' helicopters. Jason manages to cause Sheriff Tanneyhill's helicopter to crash, throwing the severed head of a soldier who the sheriff had earlier kicked out of the helicopter, at the vehicle. Jason and Davie leave the site of the helicopter and spend the night in a cave, not realizing Sheriff Tanneyhill, who survived the crash, has followed them. In the morning, when Jason leaves Davie, despite his protestations, Sheriff Tanneyhill attacks the boy and attempts to slit his throat with a knife. Fighting back, Davie stabs the sheriff's leg with a hunting knife which he had earlier taken from one of Jason's victims before knocking him into a hole. Rushing outside the cave, Davie finds Jason facing off against a group of soldiers, who blast him with a hail of machine gun fire. Yelling for the soldiers to stop shooting, Davie begins to mourn for the seemingly dead Jason when he is grabbed by the still living Sheriff Tanneyhill, who loudly yells his intentions to murder him. Hearing Sheriff Tanneyhill, the soldiers level their weapons on him, telling him to let Davie go. As Sheriff Tanneyhill attempts to explain away his earlier comments before devolving into a rant about how he's the law around here, he's attacked by a revived Jason who breaks his arm. As Jason and Sheriff Tanneyhill fight each other, Davie attempts to warn them not to fall off a nearby cliff, cries which prove futile, as both fall regardless. With Sheriff Tanneyhill dead due to the fall and Jason missing, Davie is taken by the soldiers, who intend to take him home. As he is driven away from Crystal Lake, Davie once more asserts his belief that the people Jason kills deserve their fate, stating to himself that they are "assholes". Friday the 13th: How I Spent My Summer Vacation Appearances Comics * Friday the 13th: How I Spent My Summer Vacation (2007) References Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: How I Spent My Summer Vacation Category:Males Category:Campers of Camp Crystal Lake Category:Surviving Characters